


Pink

by SaraTheKhaleesi



Series: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice [1]
Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chapter 6 is rated Explicit, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fighting, Lies, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unreliable Narrator, slight au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraTheKhaleesi/pseuds/SaraTheKhaleesi
Summary: In the end, all it took to completely ruin Cindy's plans was a piece of plastic with two pink little lines.All Chapters are Rated T unless specified otherwise. Contains language, teen pregnancy and mentions of sex, drugs and other heavy topics. Jimmy/Cindy focused, but the whole gang is here.Also available to read on FanFicton.net





	1. Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Follow me on Twitter @Sara_Khaleesi to follow this story in its entirety. 
> 
> This story is also available on FanFiction.net

_September 2nd, Present Day_

She didn't know how it happened.

The cold ceramic tiles clung to her bare thighs. Her fingers unconsciously tugging at the hem of her shorts. The air was chill, the summer of Retroville coming to an end and discarding the overly hot temperatures. It was September 2nd. The last day of freedom, the last day of summer vacation, the last day before Cindy Vortex entered her senior year of high school.

Kids her age usually live it up on the last day of summer. Parties that last until sunrise, drinking until your body can't take it no more, sex basically anywhere and everywhere, and so much weed just being in the same vicinity would give you a contact high. A teenagers dream, really.

Yet here she was, sitting alone on her bathroom floor.

And she didn't know how it happened.

She had sat like this for over an hour, racking her brain on how this could possibly be happening to her? She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Cindy Vortex was the smartest girl in Retroville High. Her 4.25 grade average towered over the average teen girls. Cindy Vortex was class president, Prom Queen two years in a row, and had won multiple English and poetry awards. She worked her ass off day and night with piano lessons, choir, karate, she interned at the University of Texas and got the opportunity to travel to Paris for journalism, _all by the age of 16_. Cindy Vortex was the handcrafted, perfectly sculpted teenager to the public….But none of that mattered. It was all useless to her now. Everything she had worked for, all pointless in an instant.

All because she fell for him.

He clouded her sight, he made her forget about everything that she had worked for, everything that she was told she needed to succeed. He was all she thought about, every second of every day she wanted to be with him. She wanted to lay with him, laugh with him, go on crazy fun adventures with him. He made her _feel_ , he made Cindy Vortex, the queen with a heart made of ice, actually _feel_.

He made her careless. It was his fault.

_No, no, no,_ Cindy shook her head. She can't just blame him, that would be the easy way out. As much as she would love to blame that arrogant, cocky, sarcastic little asshole, she knew it wouldn't be right.

No. This was happening because she was stupid. This was happening because she fell in love.

Her phone rang beside her, jarring her out of her thoughts. The five minute alarm she had set was up.

She sighed, pushing herself to a stand, her heart beating so loud she could swear it was echoing throughout the room. She closed her eyes and reached forward, her hand gently grasping the white stick that sat upon the bathroom sink. The plastic was cold, she noticed. Not wanting to drag this out any longer the she already had, she opened her eyes forced herself to look.

Two lines. Two pretty pink lines stared back at her, taunting her, she could swear she heard laughing in the distance.

Pregnant. Cindy Vortex was pregnant.

She cried. She cried for god knows how long, standing helplessly in front of her bathroom sink, the test still grasped in her hand. Her tears felt cold, her cheeks red and irritated from the wetness, her eyes puffy. Her mother would be home soon, she remembered. She had to pull it together. She couldn't have her mother asking questions. She needed to go for a walk, she needed to get her head straight, she needed to be anywhere but _here,_ standing her her bathroom crying on the last day of summer vacation with a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

She stormed out of the bathroom abruptly and pushed open her bedroom door. She hid the test in a small wooden box she had gotten from her grandmother, years ago, before she passed. It was a nice box, carved from oak with a gold clasp. Cindy always liked this box, she felt almost guilty for what she was currently using it for.

With a quick push it was buried deep under her bed, surrounded by clothes and other miscellaneous things Cindy had pushed under to keep her room appearing somewhat clean. She pulled up her pale hair into a ponytail and changed from her white pajama shorts to a pair of black jeans. Grabbing her phone and a her favorite blue hoodie she rushed out of the house and into the fresh autumn air.

She had gotten two feet down the sidewalk before she heard his voice.

"Cindy!"

She couldn't turn around. If she turned around she'd see his face, and if she saw his face right now, she'd cry. And if she cried, he would ask why and if she told him…

She couldn't tell him. Not now, anyway. She needed time to think, to prepare, to construct how she was going to break the news to him. She couldn't do that now, not in her current mental state. She needed to get the hell out of here.

But she didn't get very far. It wasn't long before he caught up with her, his hand grabbing her shoulder. She felt his presence and immediately wanted to sink into his arms. He smelled like apple pie, _Judy must be baking again_ , Cindy mused. She didn't even have a chance to prepare herself as he spun her around to face him.

"I've been calling you for the past hour. Where have you been?"

_Ignoring you,_ is what she wanted to say. "I've been sleeping, sorry. I been really tired today." she lied. "I think I might be coming down with something."

His expression softened. His blue eyes melting her ice encased heart. She felt her chest get heavy.

Fuck, she hated when he looked at her like that.

"Are you ok?"

_No._ She wanted to scream. No, she was not ok, not even in the slightest. And she could already feel the tears begin to build up behind her eyes.

"I'm fine." She breathed. She was trembling. He could tell. He could always tell. Jimmy Neutron was many things, and stupid was not one of them. Especially when it came to her.

"I know you, Cindy." He got closer, his hand still placed on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

She could have told him. She could have told him right then and there, and just got it over with. But that would have been too easy. She opened her mouth, but no words could flow through. She drew a breath and before she knew it, she was crying.

She was so weak when it came to him.

He didn't say another word. He didn't ask why. He just held her there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk as her tears stained the front of his sweatshirt. The sun dipped just barley behind the horizon, the last day of summer finally coming to a close. Above them, the sky turned a brilliant and vibrant pink.

How fitting.


	2. Mutual Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy looked at her then, really looked at her. He took in the way her lips parted just barley, the way her cheeks were tinted just the slightest shade of pink, the way the sun made the green in her eyes look like forest recovering from a rain storm. He looked at her, and somehow, without words, the two of them came to this mutual agreement. Cindy would tell him. Just not yet.

_September 3rd, Present Day_

She woke to the sun in her eyes, her head pounding to the beat of her alarm clock. She rolled over, the motion causing her immediate nausea. Her room was warm, too warm, _it must be hundred degrees in here,_ she thought to herself. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the constant ringing from her phone was proving to be quite bothersome.

She groaned in agony, rolling over again, the sun practically blinding her at this point. She scrunched her face, irritated now. All she wanted to do was sleep, was that really too much to ask for? She slammed her hand down onto her phone, hoping to shut it off, but all she caused was it bounce off of her bed and onto the ground. It landed with a loud _thud_ , and as if things couldn't any worse, she heard her mother's voice from behind her door.

"Cindy! Get up! It's 7:30."

Fuck.

Cindy sat up abruptly, beyond irritated. She reached down and picked up her phone, the alarm still blaring from the speakers.

"Cynthia!" Her mother's voice again, this time louder.

"I'm up!" Cindy yelled back, her fingers finally turning off the alarm.

The room fell silent, her mother's footsteps drifting away down the hall. Outside, she could hear the soft sounds of birds chirping, the wind rustling the trees. Morning. It was morning. More importantly, it was September 3rd. It was the first day of school.

Senior Year.

And Cindy Vortex couldn't be more terrified.

And it wasn't like for Cindy to be this nervous for school. Hell, Cindy normally thrived off of the first day. It was the best day to make a good first impression, to really set the bar. To show everyone that she was in charge and no one dare try to get in her way. If it were any other day, she'd be practically glowing.

But today was not any other day. Today Cindy didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to set the bar, all she wanted to do was sleep. She let her head fall in her hands, the migraine getting worse the more she focused on it. She felt like shit today. Maybe she could convince her mother to let her stay home?

Her phone chimed in her lap. It was him.

_Hey, I'm outside when you're ready._

Outside. He was outside waiting for her. And this wasn't unusual, they always rode to school together. Ever since they put their middle school feud behind them, they had started to become really good friends. Cindy couldn't actually remember the last time she rode into school without him.

So why did this make her so incredibly nervous?

Her thoughts drifted to last night. To the bathroom, to her crying, to the two pink lines that haunted her in her sleep. She remembered the way he held her, wordlessly comforting her even though he hadn't the slight idea of why she was crying in the first place. She couldn't recall how long they had stood there for, but by the time she had actually looked up to see his face, the sky was dark. And still, he never questioned her. He never questioned exactly what had caused this breakdown. And although Cindy was grateful for that, she knew he wouldn't stay silent forever.

And that's what scared her the most.

She didn't remember him walking her home, but she remembered his lips against hers. She remembered the way he smiled under the streetlight, the way his voice sounded so delicate when he told her, _everything's gonna be ok._

7:37 AM. She was late now, still sitting in her bed, mind racing unconsciously as she took another shaky breath. She had to go to school. She had to appear as normal as possible. Staying home sick on the first day would be incredibly stupid, and Cindy Vortex has made enough stupid decisions lately. She couldn't be adding anymore to the list.

She forced herself out of bed, her stomach turning as she walked over to her dresser. She was so nauseous. _This day is going to be a shit show,_ she thought to herself. She pulled on the same jeans and hoodie she wore almost everyday. The same converse and the same boring ponytail with the same boring eyeliner. God, when did she get so boring? No wonder Betty Quinlan was hotter then her.

She looked in the mirror. Her face looked puffy, was she gaining weight? Her lips turned downward, she crossed her arms over her chest. That's when she felt it. A lump in her throat, that feeling of extreme discomfort. Suddenly she was so warm, her vision getting blurry. She barley even had time to make it to the bathroom, pushing the door open haphazardly as she leaned over the toilet just in time.

She felt better when it was over. She sighed in relief, still knelt on the ground, but it wasn't until after she had stood up and flushed the toilet for her to recognize what was happening.

Morning sickness. She was having morning sickness.

"Cindy! You're going to be late!"

Her mother's voice carried from beneath the stairs. Cindy didn't have time to sit here and feel sorry for herself. She brushed her teeth at lighting speed before rushing back into her room to grab her backpack. She caught a glimpse of the oak wood box hidden under her bed. She made a mental note to dispose the contents of that later.

Barley a goodbye as Cindy ran through her front door, she couldn't look her mother in the eye right now. She just needed to get to school. She saw him sitting in the car parked out front. The silver paint shining in the early morning sun.

His eyes were on her as she got into the passenger seat. She leaned back into the leather and sighed.

"Bad morning?" His voice sounded tired, but playful. His presence stirring a smile on her lips.

"Bad everything." She was sarcastic, but this was nothing new. Her head was still pounding, but the feeling of his arm brushing against hers as he shifted the car in drive made her _elated._ She looked at him then, his blue eyes set straight ahead at the road. He was also wearing the same red flannel and the same jeans he always wore. His brown hair was messy, but not in a bad away. Cindy always thought he did a good job at pulling off the short messy hair look.

"That's not true," he shot back, grabbing his coffee out of the cup holder. "Sometimes it's good."

Cindy may have rolled her eyes, but she loved this. She loved their banter. "Good is not a word I ever associate myself with."

He laughed before taking a sip of the hot coffee in has hand, while the other draped over the steering wheel. She noticed the smirk on his lips. "I'd beg to differ."

She couldn't help but smile at suggestion in his voice. Her head was still pounding, but now that he was here, it somehow felt bearable.

"Shut up." she said playfully.

He laughed again, something she would never get tired of. "I got you a coffee, by the way." He motioned his hand towards the other cup sitting in the holder. "I promise, I didn't fuck it up this time."

Cindy picked up the styrofoam cup, a smile now permanently stuck on her face. It was as if yesterday never even happened. As if everything that had been weighing her down was suddenly gone. She gingerly took a sip of the fresh coffee before nodding in approval. "I'm shocked, it only took you four times."

He looked over at her, his eyes flickering slightly in the sunlight, a smirk playing at his lips. "Shut up."

Cindy chuckled, taking another sip. The coffee even seemed to be settling her stomach.

A comfortable silence fell over them. But Cindy knew it was only a matter of time. She could tell by the way he kept looking at her. When he spoke again, his voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

And there it was.

But she still couldn't tell him. Not yet. She still couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that this was really happening to _her,_ of all people. She couldn't talk about, she didn't want to talk about it. It was still fresh, still new. Like a cut that hasn't healed yet, that hasn't scabbed over yet. She refused to talk about it, especially out loud. Because as soon as she acknowledged it out loud, it became real.

And she, so desperately, didn't want it to be real.

So, instead, she played it off. Because that's what Cindy does.

"Talk about what?"

Jimmy looked over at her, his eyes speaking more then words. "Cindy."

She sighed, getting annoyed. And she didn't want to be annoyed with him, but she _really_ didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted everything to be normal. "No, I don't want to talk about it. If I wanted to talk about it, I would have said something already."

Her words came fast, her blood pressure rising as she refused to look at him and continued to sip on her coffee. She knew he was worried, but she couldn't tell him.

She expected a sassy remark from him. She expected this to turn into a whole big fight, because that's what always happened when Cindy couldn't control her attitude. But what she did not expect, was for him to he say nothing in return. Nothing but a breath from his lips, and Cindy felt cold despite the hot coffee still clutched in her hand. The silence fell over her in a way that made her feel even more horrible then she already did.

Why did she always do this? Why did she always ruin everything?

Cindy was so consumed with her own thoughts, when she looked up she noticed him looking at her. She hadn't realized Jimmy had spoken.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She looked away. She couldn't cry again, not on the way to school, it was the first day for fucks sake. She couldn't start the day off like this.

"Cindy-"

"I know." She answered quickly. "I know. I just..." She stumbled over her words. "I...I can't talk about this. Not yet."

She heard him sigh. Cindy turned her head, her ponytail falling over her shoulder. He may have been staring straight ahead, but he knew she was watching him. Her green eyes taking in the way he looked in the morning light.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Cindy repeated.

Jimmy looked at her then, really looked at her. He took in the way her lips parted just barley, the way her cheeks were tinted just the slightest shade of pink, the way the sun made the green in her eyes look like forest recovering from a rain storm. He looked at her, and somehow, without words, the two of them came to this mutual agreement. Cindy would tell him. Just not yet.

The light at the intersection turned green, but Jimmy made no notion of moving. He held her gaze until she nodded silently. His voice barley above a whisper.

"Ok."


	3. Regina George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you keep a secret?"
> 
> Libby leaned back, her head tilted to the side, mouth hung slightly ajar while she blinked incredulously. "Did you really just ask—me—your best friend since the dawn of fuckin time, if I can keep a secret?"

_June 18th, 77 days ago_

"Tell me what you got."

She heard him from behind her. The empty hallway causing his voice to carry throughout the silent air. The afternoon sun peered through the large school windows, drowning the last two students in gold. Her blond hair looked like silk in the light. Her lips turned upward, she was waiting for him.

"Guess." She didn't look up as she continued dumped the contents of her locker into her backpack. She had taken down all her pictures, had thrown out all of the trash, and returned all her books. It was finally over, she sighed to herself. Junior year was finally behind her.

And apparently so was he, his breath now tickling the back of her bare neck. Flyaway hairs peeking out gracefully from her messy bun. He wasn't doing it on purpose, the way he sighed deep and breathy. He wasn't trying to distract her, he was simply just standing behind her. But she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine as she turned around and met his half lidded eyes. He was so close, all she had to do was pull him by the collar and brush her lips against his.

It took everything in her to not do that.

"That was not the arrangement." He argued, but the smirk never left his face. He folded his arms across his chest, his head cocking slightly to the side.

"Well I'm changing the rules." She pulled her backpack over her shoulder. The metal locker shutting behind her, the sound echoing down the empty hall. She mimicked his stance, crossing her own arms with just the slightest bit of attitude. Her voice was light, sarcastic. Her smirk, playful. "So, guess."

He didn't respond right away. His index finger tapping periodically against his arm. His eyes looking her up and down, examining the way she leaned mostly on her right foot. The way her eyes would crinkle slightly as her mouth turned up into a smile.

"98.65."

She giggled. Her smile getting wider. "Nope. 99.13"

He scoffed with a smile, his arms unfolding as his right hand went to run through his hair. "Fuck me."

She laughed harder, outstretching her arm, palm up. "That'll be 60 bucks."

"Since when!" he shook his head. "We bet 30."

"What part of ' _I'm changing the rules'_ do you not understand?" She got in his face, her breath ghosting his lips. "Besides, you owe me anyway."

"Don't I get a friends discount?" He asked as he reached into his wallet.

She closed her fingers around the 3 twenties he placed in her hand. Her smile growing wider. "Interesting. So we're friends now?"

He chuckled, his blue eyes never leaving hers. "Shut up."

"Jimmy!"

Her voice cut through the air like a piece of glass would cut skin. The sound of her red-heeled boots rang down the hall, every step pushing Cindy closer and closer to the edge. Her short black hair fell right beneath her shoulders, a perfect front braid framing her face. Cindy had a hard time looking at her as she approached him, her french tipped fingers casually resting on his shoulder.

"Betty, I didn't even know you were still here." He was so nonchalant, it killed Cindy to see him even turn his body just to face her. Betty Quinlan's Chocolate brown eyes drank in the sight of him. Her red lips turned up into a fake smile as she noticed Cindy standing behind him.

"I had a few things I had to take care of," her voice was a pitch higher than normal, Cindy noticed immediately. "But I wanted to talk to you, before I left."

"Talk about what?" Maybe he was oblivious, maybe he didn't care, but the way Betty looked up at him absolutely _infuriated_ Cindy. The way her head cocked to one side, the way she leaned in towards him, the way her fingers purposely played with the hem of his sleeve.

"So, I'm having a party this weekend. You know, like a last day of school celebration." She moved in even closer as she handed him a piece of ripped notebook paper, something scribbled in pencil was folded inside. "Everyone's gonna be there, so I figured, you can't have a party without the smartest kid in school."

That line, that _fucking_ line, is what broke Cindy. Her manners failed, along with her silence, as she scoffed out loud at Betty's comment. Jimmy turned his head, and for a moment, Cindy wondered if he had forgotten she was still here.

"Oh, you're invited too Cindy!" Betty piped up, and although she sounded friendly, Cindy could tell she was lying through her teeth. "It wouldn't be a party with you."

Cindy wondered if she should be flattered or insulted by that.

She chose the latter.

"Thanks Betty," her voice was so sarcastic, she caught Jimmy smirking out of the corner of her eye. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well," Betty moved around Jimmy, just slightly, so Cindy was now in her line of sight. Her eyes narrowed in a way that only fueled the fire stirring in Cindy. "You're welcome. I do really hope you come." Betty's eyes shifted to Jimmy, her hand now grazing down his arm as she began to back away. "You too, Jimmy."

It wasn't until the door at the end of the hall swung close for Cindy to burst into laughter.

"What a bitch."

Jimmy turned back to Cindy, chuckling. "She invited us to her party, how is she a bitch?"

"You know for a genius, you're awfully fucking stupid sometimes." She called over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.

She heard Jimmy chase after her. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said." Cindy snickered. She held open the door as he followed her out into the parking lot. She made her way towards his car, the old silver Honda looked particularly shiny in the afternoon sun. "It's like just because you're hot now, every girl suddenly wants to chase after you."

She opened the passenger side door as Jimmy walked around to his own side. He pulled open the old car door and met her eye's from across the roof. "Interesting. So I'm hot now?"

Cindy smirked, a gold strand of hair falling into her eyes, right before she disappeared into the car. "Shut up"

* * *

_September 3rd, Present Day_

The soft breeze felt nice against her skin. The temperature was perfect today. Not to hot, not to cold. Most of the girls around her wore sun dresses, but Cindy was more then content with her old blue pullover. She had the hood drawn, sitting alone at one of the furthest picnic tables in the yard. Her eyes glued to her phone as she scrolled through forum after forum.

_Wow,_ she thought to herself. Who would have thought this is how her first day of senior year would be.

Her first two periods were horrible. Mostly because Jimmy wasn't there. For the first time in years, they actually had different classes. The only ones they had together were Physics and Advanced Calculus.

_It's funny,_ Cindy thought to herself, for years she had wished and prayed to have a different schedule them him, but now that it's actually happened, she wished it hadn't.

The nausea had come back about an hour ago. She could barely sit still in English as she waited for Mrs. Malek to finish her lecture. Cindy didn't even have time to catch up with Libby as she rushed to the bathroom pretty much immediately after class. She felt drained, emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was sleep. How the hell did women handle this? It was horrible. Why would anyone ever want to put themselves through this _willingly_?

Cindy rubbed her hand against her temple as she scrolled through the newest forum she had stumbled upon.

**Morning sickness-did yours go away after 12 wks?**

elleira22 wrote:

_I hate it! I've been so miserable. My ms is all day and mainly at 5 pm til I go to bed. The second trimester can't come soon enough. Did any of you ladies experience ms after 12 wks? I hope I don't, I can't take it any longer can't cook or eat cuz it's that bad_

mommamodica wrote:

_I so feel your pain! My ms stuck around til about 16-17 weeks! It was terrible plus I have a 6 and 4 year to take care of! I've never wanted a nanny so bad in my life! I lived on Zone bars...peanut butter ones and the more I ate/more often I ate the better I felt. I know its hard bc that's the last thing you wanna do, but you gotta do it Mama! Good luck!_

crm6 wrote:

_With the twins it was bad. It got worse before it got better and I swear it was because I got dehydrated. The 12th week was the worst. BUT...the morning of the 13th week I woke up and was decent and the next morning I was cured. There is hope!_

"Whatcha doing all by yourself over here?"

Cindy jumped at the voice, slamming her phone face down onto the table.

She knew who it was before she even looked up. The iconic Victoria Secret perfume carrying throughout the gentle breeze. Her acrylic nails looked fresh, like she had only gotten them done yesterday. Her sleek black hair cropped just above her shoulders.

Betty fucking Quinlan.

Of course it would be _her_ , of all people.

"Avoiding people like you." Cindy responded dryly.

Not even a chuckle came from Betty.

"Well, I'm so sorry to disrupt you." Betty leaned over the table, her nails clacking against the plastic. "I just thought you should know that sign ups for class president are up."

Cindy looked up then, her eyes narrowing as she meet Betty's. Her head tilted to the side, her voice bored and annoyed. "And?"

Betty scoffed in disbelief. " _And—_ I thought you should know, seeing as how your probably going to want to sign up."

She wasn't wrong, Cindy did consider running for class president. Her mother constantly hounded her all summer long, along with the encouragement from Jimmy. But now that it was here, it was like all her ambition was gone. If she ran for class president, it would just be another thing to add to her crazy schedule. And now, with her _current_ situation, the thought of signing up was the furthest thing in her mind.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to pass on this one." Cindy glanced in the direction of the sign up table. It was surprisingly crowded, surrounded by various girls with their Coach backpacks and long sleek ponytails. She looked back to Betty, a sarcastic smile playing at her lips. "Lucky for you."

Still, not a sound came from the all mighty Betty Quinlan. Just a cocked head with narrowed brown eyes. She leaned in closer, Cindy noticed the way her foundation caked on her cheeks. The way her red lipstick was slightly uneven on one side.

"Too bad," said Betty. "I was really looking forward to beating you."

She walked away without another word, Her hips swaying with every step, her words left hanging in the air. Cindy drew a breath, _she's not worth it—it's not worth it,_ carefully picking back up her phone and closing the forum without a second glance.

That was too close.

"The fuck did Regina George want?"

That sassy Bronx accent Cindy could recognize anywhere. She pulled down her hood as the brown-haired girl sat across from her, her glossed lips already turning up into a smile.

Cindy chuckled. "Is that what we're calling her now?"

Libby swung her legs over the bench, dropping her backpack on the ground next to her. "They're basically twins. The only difference is the hair color."

"She's trying to convince to run for class president."

Libby snorted, flicking her black braids over her shoulder. "Why? What does she care?"

Cindy pulled up her legs, sitting indian style on the picnic bench. "She wants me to run, so she can beat me."

"Girl!" Libby glanced over at Betty, who was currently schmoozing various students around her, before turning back to Cindy. "You can't just let her trash talk you! Now you gotta run just to prove her wrong!"

Cindy laughed, it felt so good to talk to Libby. This was exactly what she needed. "I don't have time for her. And quite honestly, I don't have time to run for class president."

Libby leaned forward suddenly, placing her palm over Cindy's forehead. "You feeling ok? Since when are you gonna let Betty—motha fuckin— _Quinlan_ , take your place in the spotlight?"

_I should tell her,_ Cindy thought quietly to herself. This was her best friend, after all. Her best friend since she was 9 years old. Libby— _of all people—_ would understand. She wouldn't judge her, overreact, tell her how stupid she is. No, Libby wasn't like that. She's always been the voice of reason. The one who keeps Cindy level headed, who keeps her in line.

If Cindy could trust anyone with this secret, it would be Libby.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Libby leaned back, her head tilted to the side, mouth hung slightly ajar while she blinked incredulously. "Did you _really_ just ask— _me—_ your best friend since the dawn of _fuckin_ time, if _I_ can keep a secret?"

" _Shhhhh_ ," Cindy moved forward, gesturing Libby to tone her voice down. A few heads turned in their direction, but only for a moment before moving back to whatever it was they were doing.

Libby sighed, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Yes I can keep a fuckin secret."

"This is big, Libby. The biggest secret I'll ever tell you." Cindy unconsciously played with the sleeves of her hoodie. "You can't tell anyone. Not Sheen, not Carl. Not Brittney, not Amber, not Nissa, not Nick, not _anybody._ " Cindy looked around once more, scanning the area for any signs of _him._ "And especially not Jimmy."

"Now you got me worried. Who's ass do I gotta kick?"

Cindy laughed, the tension broken if only for a moment at Libby's comment. "No one—it's not something that somebody did to me. It's something I did to myself."

"Well don't keep me in limbo, girl! What is it?!"

"I can't tell you here. To risky."

"Fuck, how you gonna do that to me?" Libby exclaimed, her voice returning to normal volume. "How you gonna get me all interested, just to tell me I gotta wait?"

"Come over after school."

"But I gotta go see my dad today."

"Well, tell him something came up!" Cindy leaned in closer, her voice dropping. "Something _really_ fucking important."

The bell rang throughout the school yard, everyone slowly making their way back inside. Libby stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Fine, I'll be there by 5:30."

"Ok, sounds good." Cindy got up, gathering her own belongs as everyone around her rushed by.

"And you better not pussy out!" She heard Libby call over her shoulder.

Cindy laughed. "I won't. I promise."

As the last of the students filtered through the doors, the courtyard became empty. The air now silent from teenage voices. However, there was one more student who remained outside, shadowed by the trees behind the furthest picnic table in the yard.

She briskly ran into the school, her straight brown hair flying threw the wind. When she reached her, she was out of breath. The empty hall echoing her labored breathing.

" _Betty—_ "

"Spit it out, Claire, I don't have all day." Said the black–haired girl, her lips placed in a flat line.

"Cindy's got a secret. A big one."

Now this piqued her interest.

"A secret huh?" Betty tapped her nails against her hardcover textbook. "I knew she was hiding something. It was written all over her _know–it–all_ face. What is it?"

"She wouldn't say, but she'll probably tell Libby later today. I heard they're gonna meet at Cindy's house."

Betty had already begun to walk away, but the smile never left her red-stained lips. Her voice lightly cast over her shoulder as she promptly made her way down the hall. Today was a good day.

"Be sure to follow Libby after school."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Black Licorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of a very emotional party, while present day Cindy and Libby have their own emotional moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains underage drinking, smoking and of course vulgar language. You've been warned.

_June 23rd, 72 days ago_

"Tell me again why we're going?"

She leaned up against his bedroom doorway. Her blond hair in a side braid, her lips coated in a clear gloss. She wore a black and white striped crop top with long sleeves, accompanied by a smooth black leather skirt with fishnets and suede black boots. Libby had picked her outfit. Cindy hated it. She didn't even want to go to this stupid party, but somehow Jimmy convinced her it would be fun.

_Ugh. Betty Quinlan and fun should never be associated in the same sentence._

Jimmy pulled on his favorite dark blue jacket. Underneath was a simple black tee with blue jeans. His reflection in the tall bedroom mirror taunted her. "It might be entertaining."

Cindy scoffed. "If you wanted entertaining, we could have just gone to the movies, or to the dock or literally anywhere else."

Jimmy laughed as he turned around. His hair falling slightly into his eyes. It was getting long again, Cindy noticed. "Oh come on, it'll be fun."

_Sure_ , Cindy thought. _Watching Betty pine over you. So Fun._

He made his way over to where she was standing, a smirk playing at his lips. "Besides, you didn't get dressed up all pretty for nothing."

Cindy just looked at him. Her smile contradicted her words. "Shut the fuck up."

He didn't respond, but she heard his chuckle behind her as she turned and made her way downstairs.

It was a beautiful summer night. The night sky covered with thousands of stars. They rode to Betty's house in silence, but Cindy couldn't help but smile as she continued to catch him looking at her.

Maybe her outfit wasn't so bad.

The house was huge. No surprise since Betty was one of the richest girls in Retroville. Her family owned multiple businesses and properties. She never stopped bragging about it. The entire first floor was flooded with teenagers. Lights that blinded Cindy as soon as she walked in. The air was significantly warmer inside. Hot. Sticky. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

Jimmy looked over at Cindy. "At least we know there's booze."

Cindy laughed. "So _that's_ why you wanted to come."

"Come on, I'm a goody two-shoes all year long." He started to make his way through the crowd, Cindy followed closely behind. "Cut me a break."

They made it all of three feet into the party before she heard her voice.

"Jimmy! You made it!"

She brushed by Cindy as if she wasn't even there at all. Her eyes looking Jimmy up and down. "I knew you would come."

She wore the most revealing outfit Cindy had ever seen. Her breasts practically popping out of the tight red bandeau. A matching mini skirt that rode up her thighs and tall high heel boots that only a stripper would wear. Her hair was the only thing simple about her look. Half up, half down with short bangs that fell into her brown eyes.

_Someone is clearly trying too hard._

Jimmy smiled politely, a nervous chuckle from his lips. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

Betty grabbed his hand and began to lead him away. "You have to try this new wine my dad just got. It's so good!"

Jimmy looked back to Cindy apologetically as betty dragged him away. He opened his mouth, but is voice was lost in the music. Cindy stood there, alone, and already fuming at her dark-haired rival.

"Wow." She mumbled to herself. "What a fun party."

* * *

It had been almost 30 minutes since Jimmy was whisked away by the venomous snake that was Betty _fucking_ Quinlan. 30 minutes of Cindy sitting alone on a white leather couch, her patience slowing deteriorating. Nick Dean was sitting next to her, a cigarette in one hand and a glass filled with black liquor in the other.

"You sure you don't want some?" He offered her a sip, a strand of his dark hair falling in front of his face.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I'm good, thanks."

He offered again, this time more encouraging. "You sure? It's Black Sambuca, taste just like black licorice."

"Why would anyone like that?" Cindy shook her head

Nick shrugged. "It's an acquired taste."

_You're an acquired taste,_ she thought silently to herself. Cindy sighed, her arms now folding over her chest.

"Smoke?" He nodded to the pack of Marlboros on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"No thanks."

Nick chuckled. "Come on, Blondie. It's a party. Live a little."

Cindy ignored him. Her eyes scanning the room for any sign of Jimmy. Now she was pissed. _He_ was the one that wanted to go to this party. _He_ was the one that convinced her to come. _He_ was the one who said it would be fun. _He_ was the one who told her they would just watch from a far as all their classmates got shitfaced.

Yet _he_ was nowhere to be found.

How could he just leave her? How could he just let Betty take him away? Cindy dwelled on all of the _how could he's_. She dwelled on the fact that Betty just waltz up and took him away. She dwelled on the fact that her tits were bigger than hers and her make-up looked more cohesive. She dwelled on the fact that Jimmy probably only ever wanted to come to this stupid party, just so he could be with _her._

Cindy's right leg bounced up and down, beyond irritated. Her cheeks turning red from the heated air. Her french side braid getting frizzy.

And that's when she saw it.

Far, in the back corner of the room, she saw him. His blue jacket was gone. His hair even darker in the shadows. The music was loud in Cindy's ears, but it was as if she didn't hear it at all. It was then that Cindy realized he wasn't alone. No. _She_ was there with him. Pushed up on her tippy toes, her hands cradling his jaw. Her red lips were on his, her tongue down his throat.

Cindy broke.

She turned quickly towards Nick and snatched his black liquor out of his hand. Before he could even protest, she downed the whole glass, handing it back to him empty. Reaching swiftly forward, she grabbed the pack of cigarettes and placed one between her teeth. The flame burning her thumb as she flicked the lighter to life.

She inhaled. She waited. She exhaled.

"Damn Blondie," Nick examined the empty glass. "You good?"

Betty pulled back, but the shadows shaded the expression on Jimmy's face.

Cindy laughed. "Yeah." She leaned back into the white sofa, taking another drag of her cigarette. "I'm just fucking peachy."

* * *

_September 3rd, Present Day_

"What is that?"

She sighed, her hands fiddling in her lap. She sat criss-crossed on her bed. The breeze from her bedroom window was warm, but Cindy felt cold. 5:30 had come far to quick. She wasn't ready. She glanced over at the house across the street. Jimmy was most likely in the lab. He always goes down to the lab after school. And if this was a normal day, she would have gone with him.

But nothing about today was normal. Nothing about today was routine, as Cindy sat silently on her bed with a pretty wooden box out in front of her. Her best friend getting antsy as she stood across the room. Secret. She had promised her a secret. A secret in which she was _now_ , completely regretting that she had ever even brought up. She should have never even opened her mouth.

But Cindy Vortex has been making a considerable amount of bad decisions lately.

"It's a box."

Libby rolled her eyes, "Well, I guessed that part, I meant what's inside?"

Libby sat next to her, her short black braids falling casually over her shoulder. Her sweet perfume settling in the air. This felt familiar to Cindy. It was almost like when they were kids. When Libby would come over for sleepovers and they would stay up talking for hours. Talking about everything and everyone. Giggling until 2 AM with snacks spread out on the bed. With flashlights and music and ice cream and nail polish.

It had been awhile since those days. Libby had been so busy as of late. With work, and Sheen and her CNA training, they barely even saw each other this past summer. It was hard for Cindy. She missed her best friend, she missed her so much, but she understood that they weren't kids anymore. She understood that Libby had responsibilities now. She knew that eventually things would change. Change was inevitable, but it didn't make things any easier.

But none of that mattered as Libby sat next to her. None of that mattered as her best friend waited patiently for her response. No matter how long they were apart, or how long they went without seeing each other, Libby would always be her best friend. That was the one thing that would never change.

Cindy reached for the box, and handed it to Libby. "Open it."

Libby arched an eyebrow. "Now I'm scared."

"Just open it, Libby."

Libby didn't hesitate, she was never good at surprises. She opened it. Cindy didn't watch. She couldn't watch. She kept her head down as Libby undid the clasp and pulled open the top.

The room was silent until Libby spoke.

"Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this real?"

Cindy kept her head down.

"Yeah." A whisper. "Yeah, it's real."

She heard Libby sigh and that's when she looked up. The box was in her lap, but it was empty. The small piece of plastic lighty held between her fingers. The two girls just looked at each other. The pink lines looked darker than yesterday.

And then Cindy cried.

"Oh fuck, Cindy."

Libby held her as she cried. Cradling her head against her chest. Her hand unconsciously brushing through her hair. She held her best friend, like a mother would hold their child. Precious. Comforting. Cindy never had that. Her mother was always cold. Distant. Harsh.

She held onto Libby as if she were afraid she would leave. As if she would disappear into thin air. But Libby wasn't going anywhere. Not when her best friend needed her most.

It wasn't until Libby's phone rang for Cindy to pull away and wipe her eyes.

"It's Sheen." Libby said as she declined the call.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Cindy's voice was weak from all of the crying.

"Because this is more important."

Cindy turned to look out the window. The sun had completely set. His bedroom light was on, but she couldn't see him.

Libby noticed her staring. "Does he know?"

"No." Her answer was immediate.

Libby chose her words carefully. "It is his, right?"

3 heartbeats passed before Cindy responded. "Yes."

Libby shook her head. "I didn't even know you guys were together."

Cindy turned back to Libby. "We're not."

Libby rose an eyebrow. "But—"

"It's complicated." Cindy cut her off.

"Ain't it always with you two?" Cindy didn't respond, she seemed lost in thought, playing with the sleeves of her hoodie. Libby scooted closer to Cindy, her own hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be ok, Cin."

Cindy chuckled. Her cheeks hurt from the tears. Her eyes looked exceptionally green. "Everything's fucked."

"No," Libby argued. "Everything is not fucked."

"How?" Cindy scoffed, the uncertainty in her voice causing tears to build up behind her eyes.

Libby took Cindy's face her her hands. Her brown eyes looked like melted chocolate on a hot summer day. "Because you are Cindy— _motha fuckin_ —Vortex. The girl who can make bitches cry with just a glance in their direction. The girl that got a black Belt in Karate by the age of 7. The girl that kicks so much ass every single fuckin day. The girl that can overcome anything."

Tears spilled over Cindy's already irritated cheeks. Her voice barely intelligible between sobs. "I'm so glad you're my best friend."

Libby nodded her head, her own tears falling. She pulled Cindy close again, the two girls crying in unison. Muffled between sobs, Libby replied.

"Me too."

* * *

_June 23rd, 72 days ago_

The world was spinning. Her makeup smudged from the hot sticky air. She could hear them chanting her name. A rhythm that seemed to overpower the basting music from the speakers. She stood on the living room table, a bottle of Sambuca in her hand. Her head tilted back as the black liquor poured down her throat. As the bottle became empty, they all cheered. Throwing their hands in the air, clapping and whistling and praising her.

_So this is what if feels like to be popular,_ thought Cindy.

She spun in a circle before taking a bow, Nick Dean nodding in approval. She lost her balance as she tried to step down. She braced herself for the hard impact of the polished wooden floors, but it never came.

She felt him catch her, but she refused to look at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Jimmy helped her up, the smell of him never enticed Cindy more.

"Well, you found me." She hiccuped. She looked like a mess right now. Her braid practically completely undone. She regained her balanced and looked up to see his blue eyes watching her. He looked concerned.

Cindy didn't care.

"What's the matter?" She got close to him, her breath teasing his lips. "Did you get bored of _her_?"

Jimmy sat there for a moment. Cindy could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, trying to make sense of her words. She could hear the other's talking behind her. She could only imagine the rumours she would wake up to tomorrow morning. Just as Cindy was about to walk away, she felt him grab her hand and began to lead her away. His voice, hoarse. "Come on, lets go."

"Excuse me?" She slurred.

"You're drunk. We're going home."

"What? N—no. No I'm...I'm fine." She argued, trying to pull away. He was much stronger then her. She never realized until just now as he dragged her through the front door.

The air was cool outside. It felt nice against her sweaty skin.

"Let go!" She pulled her arm free. They were standing in the middle of the street. His car parked on the other side.

"Cindy, come on. I'm trying to be patient with you."

"Patient!?" Her voice rose, but her speech was still uneasy. "You say that as if I—I'm the one in the wrong!"

Jimmy sighed, irritated. "I'm just trying to get you home."

"Well maybe, _I_ don't wanna go home." She spat. "Maybe, _I_ just wanna sit here."

And she sat down. Right in the middle of the street, the music from the Betty's mansion now drowned out behind her. She sat criss-crossed underneath the streetlight. Her skirt hiking up her thighs, her fishnets getting caught on the concrete below her.

Jimmy shook his head, chucking in disbelief. "Fine. Stay here then."

He walked way, leaving her sitting alone in the road. He got in his car, the engine purred to life. He wasn't actually going to leave her, but Cindy didn't know that. Cindy couldn't tell if he was serious or not, not in her current state of mind.

A frustrated sigh pushed past her lips. She was sitting in the passenger seat 10 seconds later.

They rode in silence. His eyes fixed on the road, her arms folded over her chest, a pout on her lips. He was mad. Cindy could tell. And the more she thought about it, the more angry she got. Why was _he_ mad? As if he had any reason to be upset. He was not the one who got pushed aside. He was not the one who got drunk in front of their entire class. He was not the one who chugged 3 bottles of Sambuca. He was not the one who made a complete and utter ass of himself.

_He_ was not the one who had his heart broken.

So why _the fuck_ , was he mad?

Cindy had held her tongue the whole drive, but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know.

"Why did you kiss her?"

The question threw Jimmy off. His head turning questionably towards Cindy.

"What?"

"You heard me." Her voice was cold. "Why did you kiss her?"

Jimmy had pulled up in front of her house, but she made no signs of moving until he answered.

" _I_ didn't kiss her." He shook his head, his eyes meeting hers. " _She_ kissed me."

Cindy laughed. "You are such a—a fucking liar."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" He shot back.

"Because I saw you!" Her voice was like poison. "I fucking s—saw you with her! Her tongue was all the way down your throat."

Something clicked with Jimmy as she spat her words in his direction. Realization overcoming his features.

"You're jealous."

Cindy scoffed, baffled. "Jealous?!" She exclaimed. "Why the _fuck_ would I be jealous of that stupid fucking whore?"

"Why are you acting like this then?" Jimmy questioned. "It's the only logical answer."

She laughed, her chest hurt from all the smoke she inhaled earlier. "Logical!? Why would y—you even think that _me_ , being jealous of _her_ , would ever be logical? Why would I ever fucking care about her?"

There were tears streaming down her face, but Cindy didn't care. She was done with this conversation.

Jimmy just stared at her.

"Whatever." The tears came harder. The alcohol made it worse. "It doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm upset." She pushed open the car door, getting out in the most ungraceful way possible. Her skirt was up way too high. Her shirt riding up her back, almost the point where her bra was showing. She called over her shoulder, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. "Thanks for the ride home."

She made it all of 4 steps before hearing his car door open.

"What if I told you I didn't kiss her back."

Cindy stopped, her head still buzzing from the alcohol. His words catching her off guard. She turned then, her eyes meeting his in a stare that made her chest heavy. It made her lightheaded, and she could swear, it wasn't from the liquor.

"I'd say you're a liar." Her voice was soft, breathy.

Jimmy took a step closer. "It's not a lie. It's the truth."

Cindy shook her head, unconvinced. "You've been in love with Betty Quinlan since the 5th grade. You finally get a chance to be with her, and you want me to believe that you didn't take it?"

She expected Jimmy to retort something, _anything_ —but all he did was look at her. He looked at the pink in her cheeks, the way the moonlight made the freckles across her nose so much more prominent. The way her messy braid hung over her shoulder, the way her chest rose and fell with every uneasy breath. The way she stood there, so completely oblivious to what was _right_ in front of her.

"Yes."

He was even closer now, his voice barely a whisper, but Cindy could hear him. His eyes illuminated by the streetlight, she had never seen them this blue.

"Why?"

It was Cindy that moved closer.

"Because I don't want her."

Another step.

"How? She's beautiful. Perfect. How could _not_ want her?"

His hands cupped her jaw, his thumb unconsciously brushing over her lips.

"Because she's not you."

And he kissed her.

She tasted like black licorice, but Jimmy didn't care.

This had only happened once before. Once, 3 years ago, in the middle of the woods on a warm summer day. Cindy remembered the kiss, so perfectly. It was the only time she had ever _really_ kissed him. The only time her lips ever _really_ parted with his, the only time she had ever really felt his body against hers—

Three years ago, and it had only happened once—

But _this—_ this was nothing like she remembered.

Her lips fit together with his perfectly, as if they were always meant to do this. Her hands were in his hair— _god,_ she never realized how much she had missed this. His hands moved from her jawline to her neck, then to her shoulders, then to the small of her back where his fingers brushed against her bare skin. She was so soft, he couldn't stop touch her. She shivered, but it wasn't from cold. He was so warm. She wanted more, she needed more.

Her own hands moved to his jawline, holding him in a way that was so delicate, almost as if she were afraid he would shatter to a million pieces if she wasn't careful. The kiss was frantic, it was needy, it was everything she didn't realize she needed until she felt his hands grip her hips—

And then it was over.

He drew back slowly, his breath ghosting her lips, his hands slowly leaving her bare skin. She missed his warmth almost immediately. She looked up to see him already staring at her. His dark lashes making the blue in his eyes look like the sky on a cloudless day.

"I'm sorry," he moved away even further— _no, no, no, come back,_ thought Cindy. Her hands dropping from his neck. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's—" She stumbled over her words."It's fine, really."

Silence.

"I should go inside—"

"Right, yeah. You—," he seemed just as breathless as she did. "You probably should. Before your mother wakes up….and...and sees you….out here."

Neither of them moved.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

"No, I—I think I can manage."

Cindy turned back towards her house. Her front porch was dark except for the small lamp that illuminated the door. The stars were particularly bright tonight, she noticed. If she looked closely, she could see the milky way.

"Cindy."

She heard his voice and she _melted_ at the sound. There was something about the way he said her name that drove her crazy. She turned back slightly, holding onto the porch railing as she twisted her body to see him. He looked nervous. Jimmy Neutron never looked nervous.

"I meant what I said. You know that, right?"

All she had to do was tell him. She could have ended everything, right there. Ended all the _what if's,_ and _maybe's,_ and _what could have been's._ All the running, all the hiding, all the pretending….All she had to do was tell him what she's always known since the beginning. Just three measly little words, and they could finally, _finally_ , move forward.

But something in Cindy kept holding her back. She knew how she felt about him, she's always known, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't admit it, whether it was to herself or the universe, every time it came to this she couldn't bring herself to do it. She choked, every time. Her breath caught in her throat, her lips dry.

And maybe it would always be this way. Maybe she would never actually tell him. Maybe they were always meant to be just a dream, just a fantasy, just a rumor people would talk about when they were bored. Maybe it was supposed to be this way.

Or maybe, _just maybe_ , Cindy Vortex was just afraid.

"I know." She knew he deserved so much more than an _I know_ , but the alcohol was making her drowsy. She could barely even stand up straight.

Jimmy knew what she meant. He's always known. He's gotten use to this cycle they've somehow fallen into. He's gotten use to these moments they shared. He watched her turn back and enter her house, the door closing quietly, careful not to wake up her mother.

He stood there a for a moment, before looking up to the sky. His car was still running. The sound of the engine softy echoing through the summer wind. It was then that he knew, as he stood there silently staring up into the sky.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. "I love you."


	5. True Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has a spy. Libby convinces Cindy to take more pregnancy tests. A peak into the past on how this mess all started.

_September 9th, Present Day_

The world was particularly quiet for a Sunday afternoon.. Most kids were off at the lake, or causing trouble at the playground. The streets were empty, adults too tired to leave their houses, preparing for the dreadful Monday that was right around the corner. Even the birds seemed to be hibernating regardless of the beautiful day.

But Claire had a job to do.

She sat in her car, parked in the far back slot in the drugstore parking lot. Her iridescent sunglasses reflecting in the sun, a cigarette placed between her fingers, smoke filling up her car. She had been waiting for a while. It was almost 4 o'clock. She had promised Betty she would have information before the day was over.

Yet her subject was nowhere to be seen.

The week had been a complete and utter bust for Claire. She had followed her subject everywhere, just like Betty asked, with nothing to show for it. She followed her from her boyfriend's, to the Nursing Home, to school and back to her boyfriend's again. She was boring. Normal. Nothing suspicious. She had only gone to Cindy's once, but that turned out to be a waste as well, seeing as how Claire was unable to hear their conversation whist stuck incognito in her car parked down the street.

She sighed, irritated. And suddenly she was questioning if it was really worth it? Betty had never been one to pick favorites, but she was tired of being promised a spot at the top, just to be pushed aside by someone better. She wanted to be Betty's right-hand-girl. She wanted to be Betty's #1 player. She wanted to be the one that Betty counted on. She wanted to be the one that Betty needed. She wanted to be the MVP of Betty's little perfect clique.

So she obeyed. Mindlessly. Doing what perfect Betty wanted. Brainwashed. As if she's nothing but a Zombie entranced by the almighty Betty Quinlan.

It was then, that she saw her. Storming fast out of the store, the automatic doors barley open yet as she squeezed through. Her black braids were in wrapped up in a bun. A flowy white tank exposed her midriff, her mocha skin peaking out with every harsh step. She had a plastic bag in one hand and a receipt in the other. She seemed to be in a hurry.

It was odd for Libby to be in a hurry.

Claire watched her crumble up the receipt as she walked by the trash can, letting if fall into the bin without even a second glance. She got in her car quickly, almost forgetting to put her seat belt on. She sped out of the parking lot faster then Claire could put out her cigarette.

As soon as Libby was out of sight, Claire got out of her car and waltzed over to the trash can, curious as to what was on that receipt she had thrown out so quickly. It was sat right on top. The paper still warm from the printer. She unfolded it carefully, making sure not it rip it. The black ink smudging on her thumb slightly as she read it.

_1_ _First Response Early Result Curved Pregnancy Test…...8.99_

_1 Personal Care 1 Step Pregnancy Test…...5.99_

_2 Equate Early Result Pregnancy Test, 1 Count…...3.99_

Four pregnancy tests. Four. Claire squinted at the small text, _could this be for her?_ No, it couldn't be. Libby had been on birth control since freshman year. She wasn't shy about the fact that her parents let her get the IUD. Or that fact that her and Sheen had been together since the 7th grade. No. It couldn't be for Libby, it had to be for someone else….

And that's when it hit her.

She dialed Betty's number. She picked up on the second ring.

" _This better be important. I'm in the middle of Grey's Anatomy."_

"You are not gonna believe what I may have just found out."

* * *

_July 8th, 57 days ago_

She had stood in front of his door for 20 minutes. 20 minutes of pacing back and forth. 20 Minutes of mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She wore her hair in high ponytail, her slightly overgrown bangs pinned back with a bobby pin. A thin white tank top and blue jean shorts. It was hot outside today. 115 degrees Fahrenheit. She was starting to sweat from standing in the sun, she really needed to get into the shade, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

It had been 15 days since Betty's party. 15 days since she got blackout drunk in front of her entire class. 15 days since Jimmy had to drag her home, 15 days since he kissed her underneath the streetlight.

She closed her eyes. Fuck. 15 days. 15 _fucking_ days and she's waited this long to come and see him?

She had avoided him at every turn. Conveniently walking Humphrey when she knew he was in the lab or waiting to turn on her bedroom light until after he's already asleep. Barley responding to his text messages. Practically hiding away in her dark room, binge watching _Friends_ and _hating_ herself—

But why did she hate herself? Because she was embarrassed of the way she acted in front of him?

Or because she liked the kiss?

Yes. Yes to both. Yes she felt horrible for her actions and the way she reacted to him and Betty. Yes she was jealous of her and yes, she liked the kiss. She liked the kiss very, very much. So much, in fact, that since that _fucking_ kiss it's all she's been able to think about. Every time she just barley glances in the direction of his house, she could almost feel his lips against hers again. His hands exploring her lower back, his fingers gripping her hips.

She sighed, the heat was really getting to her. She just needed to go inside. She just needed to confront him.

She needed to see him.

Before she lost whatever courage was still left in her, she knocked.

His lab was hidden underneath a club house he had built when he was a kid. Cindy couldn't even count on one hand the amount of times she had been here, knocking on this same piece of plywood. He always answered. Especially when it was her.

But he didn't come.

Cindy knocked again, this time harder.

She waited.

And he didn't come.

She knew he could see her, he _always_ saw her standing at the door. The small hidden cameras always recording and projecting up on his big screen TV. Why would he be ignore her?

Cindy didn't have time for this. She was getting annoyed and overheated the longer she stood out in the open sun. She bent down and found the small silver box hidden in the ground under the grass. _The emergency entrance_ , Jimmy called it. _If all else fails, this is the only other way to get into the lab,_ she remembered him explaining.

 _For emergencies only,_ was written across the top. She ignored it as she pulled open the lid and punched in the code. Goddard's birthday, she could never forget it. _He_ would never let her forget it.

The clubhouse door opened with a _click,_ she could already feel the air conditioned breeze.

Finding the hidden stairs was the easy part, finding Jimmy was even easier. She followed the familiar corridor she's walked down so many times. There was music playing in the distance. She _knew_ he was down here. Cindy walked through the automatic doors, the hazy air and familiar smell of cannabis hitting her in a way that made her shake her head and chuckle. No wonder he didn't answer the door.

She saw him then. Sitting on the floor, his back facing her, a screwdriver in one hand and some strange invention in the other. Lithium by Nirvana sounded from the speakers. Next to him was a lighter and a simple glass bowl that Cindy has seen many times before.

She didn't interrupt him, she was too busy watching him. She leaned up against the wall, smiling to herself as he toyed with the invention in front of him. His brow furrowed, his eyes locked in concentration. He wore his favorite red tee and black sweatpants. His feet were bare. His brown hair messy. It looked like he had just woke up.

"I can see your reflection in the mirror, you know."

He didn't turn around as he called out to her. Her lips turned up even more into a smile. She never realized how much she had missed his voice.

"What happened to you?" Cindy tilted her head to the side, playful.

He kept his attention on the invention, but a smirk played at this lips. "What do you mean?"

"You use to be so innocent. So," Cindy searched for the right word. "Pure. But now….now you're listening to Nirvana and smoking weed. Getting drunk at parties and kissing girls. Who would have thought Jimmy Neutron would turn into such the bad boy?"

Jimmy laughed, _god—_ she missed his laugh. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

Their banter was familiar, but Cindy knew it was only a matter of time. Jimmy put down his invention, lowering the stereo volume as he stood up to face her. His face suddenly serious. "Why are you here, Cindy?"

She bit her lip. Her heart racing. "I wanted to see you."

Jimmy chuckled, his hand running through his hair. "You've been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks and now you want to see me?"

Cindy looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

She heard him move closer. "For?"

"Everything." She met his eyes, his arms folded over his chest. He let her speak. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at the party. I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you and Betty. I shouldn't have done that, I—I'm sorry."

Jimmy shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I get why you did it."

Cindy cocked her head, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "And why's that?"

"You were jealous."

Cindy scoffed. "Are you really going to bring this up again? I already told you, I wasn't jealous."

"Cindy—"

She cut him off, her voice rising. "Why would I be jealous of her? I honestly don't even care. Like she's irrelevant at this point. If you want to _fuck_ Betty Quinlan, then that's fine. I don't care. I really don't. And I _don't_ understand why you have to keep bringing it up."

She was closer to him now, her cheeks red from her outburst. Jimmy just looked at her.

"If you don't care, then why are you here right now?"

Her silence spoke volumes.

"And for the record," he continued. "I don't want to _fuck_ Betty."

Cindy folded her arms over her chest. Her lips still pressed in a tight line. "She wants to _fuck_ you."

"Yeah, I got that." He picked up his lighter and bowl off of the floor, moving them to the small table in the back of the room. "Too bad she won't get her wish."

She had to ask him. It had been eating away at her for the past 15 days. This was the whole reason she had even came down here in the first place. She needed to know.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He turned around from the table, his expression confused. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could even make a sound.

"—And don't give me some grand Jimmy Neutron fucking explanation, with words you _know_ I don't understand. Don't give me some bullshit excuse or run around. Just answer the question."

His eyes never left hers. "Because I wanted to."

Cindy looked to the ground, her heart racing in her ears, her anxiety climbing. "This—" She stumbled. "We've been over this before." He listened. "We agreed, we _agreed_ that _this_ can't happen. That _us_ can't happen."

"Why can't it happen, Cindy?" It was more of a statement, then a question, as he leaned up against the table.

"Because it's—" She was worked up, she couldn't think straight. Her hands were shaking as she paced back and forth. "It's not supposed to be like this. _We_ aren't supposed to be like this. We're supposed to hate each other—"

"That was the sixth grade, Cindy." He interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter! That's not the point." She moved closer to him. "This— _us_ —we both agreed that It would be a disaster. That _we_ would be a disaster."

He was silent before shaking his head. "You always do this."

"Do what?" She was defensive.

"Run." His voice sounded drained, as if all of his energy was gone. "You always run. When ever we get too close, whenever things get to much for you to handle, you run. You run away as fast as you possible can until everything blows over, until we inevitably fall back into the same pattern we've been falling into for years. You're always running." She felt a tear fall down her cheek but she didn't move. She just listened to him. "And I'm tired, Cindy. I'm so _fucking_ tired. I'm tired of chasing you."

She shook her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks. She needed to get out of here. "I never asked for you to chase me."

And she ran.

* * *

_September 9th, Present Day_

Her bedroom smelled like Tennessee honey. The warm breeze settling around her. It was Sunday. Her favorite day of the week. It was the only day her mother wasn't down her throat about school, or piano or any of the other ridiculous commitments she made her do. It was the only day she actually had some peace and quiet. She laid on her bed, counting the days on her calendar. The steam from her tea filling up her senses, her stomach already feeling better. _At least something good had come out of those stupid forums,_ she thought to herself.

She counted the days, over and over again, her mind baffled that she didn't notice sooner. Her period was due on August 1st. She was 5 weeks late. She tapped her pen against her planner. 5 weeks. 5 _fucking_ weeks. The signs were all there. Why did it take her so long to realize?

She was busy, she mused. Busy with Jimmy almost every single day. She was barley home this summer. With Libby tied up with all of her own engagements, the only other person Cindy really wanted to be with was him. She had spent countless hours with him in the lab. Hours of laughing with him, smoking with him, kissing him. Hours with him between her thighs—

She closed her planner abruptly. She couldn't think about that right now. _That_ is exactly the reason why she's in this mess in the first place.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Her door opened suddenly, a breathless Libby stormed through. Her white top matching the scrunchy in her hair, her braids tied neatly in a bun. She had a plastic bag in one hand, her purse in the other. She dumped the contents onto Cindy's bed, wordlessly. Out spilled 4 pregnancy tests.

Cindy looked up to Libby. "Am I missing something?"

"You gotta take them. All of them"

Cindy picked up one of the boxes, confused. "But, I already did?"

"Girl, everybody knows you gotta take more than one! Haven't you ever seen _Juno_? That bitch took like 3."

Cindy shook her head. She got up off of her bed, moving her tea to the side table. "I already took one, Libbs. I don't need to take another."

"Haven't you heard of a false positive?!"

"This ain't no false positive. Trust me." Cindy pulled up her hair into a ponytail. "I don't need anymore proof."

Libby grabbed one of the boxes and pulled out the white plastic test. "Girl, I ain't takin' no for an answer. You can't just _assume_ that one test is the end all answer. Don't you wanna be like _one thousand_ percent sure?" Cindy rolled her eyes. Her best friend waving the pregnancy test in her face. It was a good thing her mother was out today. "So go in the bathroom, and pee on the stick."

Cindy sighed, snatching the test out of her hand. "You're lucky your my best friend."

* * *

_July 8th, 57 days ago_

The crack of thunder bellowed throughout the neighborhood. The summer rain coming down harsh, drowning the streets of Retroville. It's 3 AM, but Cindy was awake.

Smoke filled her lungs, a fresh pack of cigarettes placed on the carpet next to her. She had picked up a bad habit since Betty's party. The smoke filled her bedroom, her back up against the side of her bed. Her mother would smell it tomorrow, but Cindy didn't care. It's 3 AM and she's exhausted, yet she still stayed awake.

Her eyes were puffy from all the tears. Her cheeks red from the screaming. Her head pounded from all the thoughts, and worries, and doubts. From all her fears, from all her feelings. The room was dark, but her blond hair still shimmered. It was down, falling right above her shoulders, her long bangs framing her face. She lifted her fingers to her lips, taking one last drag of her cigarette.

It's 3 AM and she's tired of running.

She put out her smoke, the ashtray kicked underneath her bed. Her mother was sound asleep, she wouldn't even notice her missing. She pushed open her bedroom window, the sound of the rain loud in her ears. Her legs swung over the lip, her bare feet landing softly in the grass beneath her. She was soaked almost instantly, her blue tee shirt clinging to her skin. She wasn't even wearing a bra. The sting of the rain giving her goosebumps.

She walked with a purpose, trekking through her yard and across the street to his. His bedroom light was off, but she knew he was awake. He was down in the lab, he hadn't left all day. The thought of him made her heart race, it made her lightheaded. She picked up the pace as she made it to the small clubhouse in the back of the yard.

She knocked.

She didn't expect him to answer right away, but the door opened as if he were waiting for her. He wore nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. His blue eyes fell over her.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?"

She was crying, but the rain drowned out her tears. Her chest heavy from the walk over here. Her vibrant eyes were glossy, he had never seen them this green.

Her voice cracks. "I don't want to run anymore."

It's 3 AM, but she's not in her bed. She standing in front of him soaked from the rain. A web of lightning flashed throughout the dark sky, her hands shaking from the adrenaline.

She kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, this chapter is rated MA. This chapter contains Mature Adult Sexual Content. You do not have to read this chapter for the rest of the story. If you do not want to read the sexual content, you may skip ahead and proceed to chapter 7.
> 
> For those of you who do want to read this chapter. You're welcome.

_July 8th, 57 days ago_

It's 3 AM, but she's not in her bed. She's up against a wall with her legs around his hips, his hands up her shirt, his mouth on her neck.

The thunder outside was muffled by the sounds of their breaths. She was still soaked, but Jimmy didn't care. Her cotton shirt clung to her breasts, her hair frizzy from the humidity. He had goosebumps on his arms, but it wasn't from the rain. It was from her breath in his ear, her hands on his bare chest, her hips grinding against _him_.

They somehow made it to the brown couch in the back of the room. The only light was from an old antique lamp, his open textbook abandoned on his desk. Clothes covered the floor, Jimmy had never been good at keeping things clean. Goddard appeared asleep on his chair, but Jimmy had the feeling he powered off the moment they stumbled into the lab.

She straddled him, his back up against the cushions, his mouth attached to hers. She tasted like summer rain and cigarettes. It's 3 AM and he's enchanted by the feeling of her mouth against his. She pulled back slowly, looking up through her lashes, her breath still ghosting him.

The room fell silent except for their shallow breaths, another crack of thunder sounding outside. Her lips were pink. Her eyes were green. Her hair gold, and her skin pale. She looked like a painting, Jimmy mused. Beautiful. She was Beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice was soft like a blanket made of silk, sweet like cotton candy.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears. His lips suddenly dry. "I've never done this before."

She chuckled. "Neither have I."

He drew a breath, his hands trembling. He was nervous. Jimmy Neutron was nervous. "I—I don't know what to do."

Cindy leaned back, her hair falling in her eyes. She was never one to be bold, but tonight was not like most nights. It's 3 AM and she's delirious as she reaches down and pulls her rain soaked shirt over her head, leaving her completely exposed from the waist up. Her eyes never left his. She guided his hands to settle upon her rib cage, right under her bust. Already his touch was taunting her.

"Touch me."

She kissed him. Her arms snaked around his neck as his hands dragged up against her breasts. He touched her everywhere. From her stomach to her shoulder blades to small of her back and then back to her chest again, he just couldn't get enough of her skin. His fingers lingering on her breasts, his breath hot on her neck.

She moved her hips as he touched her. Slowly grinding against the warmth and growing hardness in his sweatpants. He moaned against her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin. His hands dipped lower, slowly slipping beneath the waistband of her shorts.

And then he found _her_.

Cindy moaned, unabashedly, as he found _her._ The feeling of his fingers prodding against her made her lightheaded. She had never felt this before. She had never experienced this feeling of extreme and utter ecstasy. It wasn't long before she was panting, her hips rocking against his hand, _yes—yes—yes_ , she needed more.

And apparently so did Jimmy, as he suddenly laid her down onto the couch, now completely on top of her, his hands practically ripping her shorts and underwear off of her lower half. His fingers returned almost immediately, Cindy's head thrown back against the cushions. He moved lower, trailing kisses down her stomach until meeting the crease of her inner thigh.

It wasn't until she felt his lips against her clit for her to call out his name.

" _Jimmy—"_

She couldn't think straight, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even open her eyes as he tasted her for the very first time. Her hands found his hair, her right leg swung over his shoulder. She was loud now, but Jimmy didn't care. It's 3 AM and hes intoxicated by the sound of her voice.

" _How are you so good at this?_ " She was breathy, her back arching off of the sofa.

She felt him chuckle between her. "I got an A in anatomy."

She didn't even have time to scold him before he stuck a finger inside of her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He panted.

She was at her wits' end, her fingers knotted in his hair, her mouth open in a wordless cry. She felt this urge, this need of release, this feeling of absolute bliss just right beneath the surface, begging to be broken. Two fingers now, his hand moving furiously against her. _Closer—closer—closer—yes, there—right there—_

It was over before she was ready. Her eyes finally opening, her chest heavy. She felt him draw his fingers out, coated in what she assumed was her grand finale. He was just as breathless as she was. His eyes raking over the sight of her, taking in the way she looked completely satisfied.

But, at the same time, not _quite_ satisfied.

She didn't know why or what possessed her, but before she knew it she was leaning up and dragging him into a kiss. The taste of herself on his lips making her smug. She switched their positions. Flipping around so he was the one laying on the sofa, her naked body now straddling him. She like this position better. More in control. She liked being in control.

He looked at her, his lips parted slightly from the pressure of her on his pelvis. He never thought this would be a view he would get to see.

Some dreams do come true.

"I want it to be you." She didn't need to elaborate for him to understand what she was saying.

"Are you sure? You can't take this back." He breathed.

She leaned in closer. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be sitting on top of you naked." Her voice in his ear. "I wouldn't have come with your fingers inside of me."

He was already so sensitive, but the feeling of her hand gently palming him through his sweatpants sent him into euphoria. His mouth hung ajar, his hands gripping her bare thighs. She was delicate, her fingers just barely brushing over the cotton material. He was needy, he was _so_ needy. The feeling of her hand driving him absolutely mad.

She smirked, watching him squirm underneath her. He was like putty in her hands. She had never seen him like this before, she had never seen him so vulnerable. She was daring in this position. She held all of the power as her fingers curled over the band of his sweats, her hand dipping lower.

It wasn't until she wrapped her palm around his shaft for him to cry out her name.

" _Cindy—"_

He was gasping now, his fingernails digging into her flesh. It's going leave a mark, but Cindy didn't care. It's 3 AM and shes enthralled by the way he thrashed between her legs.

She pulled her hand way, Jimmy almost whining at the loss of contact. Her hands returning to the waistband, if only for a moment, before she dragged his pants and boxers off. Jimmy helped her, wordlessly, until he was completely bare beneath her. The remainder of his clothes falling to the floor amongst hers.

Neither of them moved.

She could feel him, hard and ready and _wanting_ , underneath her wetness. Her chest rose and fell with every uneasy breath, her eyes locked with his. A mutual understanding formed just through their stares.

They were really doing this. They were really _fucking_ doing this.

She reached down and gently grasped him again, this time positioning herself over. She had never done this before, but she had read that it's easier when the girl is on top. Jimmy didn't seem to have any objections. A piece of blond hair fell into her eyes, her pink lips parted. She held her breath as she lowered herself down.

The first thing she felt was his head, resisting just slightly as she sank down. It wasn't necessarily painful, but more of a rather uncomfortable experience. She went slow, painstakingly slow in Jimmy's eyes, but she wanted to take her time. She needed to give herself time to adjust. The feeling of him guiding into her was a feeling of extreme fullness. She was tight. Wet. Warm, _so warm._ Jimmy was already squirming, his hands gripping her thighs once again, his eyes unconsciously closing.

It wasn't until her hips were flushed with his for her to let out the breath she had been holding.

And then she moved.

She moaned, her eyes closing, mouth hung open, golden strands sliding off of her shoulder as she rocked herself back and forth. She felt Jimmy's hands move up her thighs, resting upon her hips. He was breathless, he was frantic. It's 3 AM and he melted at the way her heat encased him. Like a fire that had just begun to burn.

" _Fuck, Cindy, how are you so good at that?"_ His voice completely baffled at the way her hips moved so perfectly against his.

She smirked. "I also got an A in anatomy."

Jimmy chuckled. His breath, arrhythmic. "You're terrible."

Cindy leaned down, her hands grabbing his face, her mouth on his. "You love it."

The room was consumed by the sounds of their breaths. She fell into a rhythm, dragging her hips back and forth—up and down—Jimmy could barely keep his eyes open. She felt so good, _this_ felt so good. He moved his hands with her hips— _faster—faster—faster—please, more—_

He needed more. He needed to feel her under him. He needed to hear her say his name. He needed to feel her lips against his—Warm. He was so warm. His skin was on fire. And the more she rocked on top of him, the worse he got. Her touch was addictive. Her whines seeping into him like a drug he never knew he needed.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He flipped them, still buried inside of her, as he flipped their positions, her back now arching off of the sofa. She cried out, but not in pain. No, Cindy felt no pain. How could anyone think this was painful? With Jimmy on top now he was in control. His hands still gripping her waist, his mouth on hers, drowning out her whines with his tongue. He moved his hips in a way that made Cindy see stars.

"Fuck, _Jimmy—fuck_ _me_."

He loved her voice. The way she cursed, the way she drawled his name, the way she shivered at his touch. The way her fingers dug into the suede material underneath them, desperately trying to ground herself to something as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. The way she jolted at his thrusts, the way her blond hair flared out behind her head. He loved her skin, he loved her lips, he loved her breasts, her perfect collarbone, her thick thighs, her long legs. He loved everything about this moment and _her,_ he loved her more than anything in this world.

She came. She came for the second that evening, her head thrown back in complete and utter bliss. His head buried against her shoulder, his breath burning her flesh. He was so close—just a few more thrusts—just a _little bit more—_

His hips stuttered, his breath quick, his fingers bruising her hips. He was so consumed with the feeling of release, he pulled out haphazardly, finishing on the inside of her thigh.

Jimmy was the first to speak.

"Fuck." He got up suddenly, Cindy sitting up slowly, her back sore from the position. He returned with a clean towel. "Here, sorry."

"It's ok," Cindy grabbed the cloth, wiping her thigh clean. They sat in silence. The rain outside finally letting up. It's 3 AM, but Jimmy and Cindy sat awake, the sound of their breaths filtering throughout the lab.

"I can't believe we just did that." Cindy breathed. She looked at him, his hair was a mess. Brown locks falling into his cerulean eyes. He needed a haircut.

He chuckled, still dazed. A smirk playing at his lips. "I know."

"I can't believe I was on top." She laughed. She was rambling now, bewildered at everything that just happened. "Who's on top for their first time?!"

He laughed. "You, apparently." The tension gone in an instant. She tucked a strand of blond behind her ear, shaking her head, her eyes meeting his.

"You know what I could go for right now?"

He couldn't stop looking at her, her smile was contagious. "What?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Chocolate. Chocolate fucking ice cream."

Jimmy sat there for a moment, his mind wandering before suddenly getting up. "Hold on." He grabbed his sweatpants off of the floor, putting them on casually as he walked into another room off to the side.

Cindy followed, she was never good at listening to instructions. She grabbed one of the various shirts that covered the floor. Van Halen. It was an old tee shirt, but Cindy recognized the fading text and soft gray material. It was one of his favorites. Worn out from the years of wearing it to bed. It was entirely too big for her, she was practically swimming in it. The hem just barely covering the tops of her thighs.

She found him in a makeshift kitchen. A mini fridge with two small counters. A stove that looked like it was from the 80's. She leaned in the doorway, taking in the way he looked so _goddamn_ good shirtless. She could look at him all day like this.

"You built yourself a kitchen?" She giggled.

"I get hungry."

"You mean you get the munchies."

He laughed. His face buried in the fridge, his hands searching. It was then that he found what he was looking for, pulling out a carton of exactly what Cindy was craving.

"I knew I had some."

"Oh my fucking god, you've gotta be kidding me." Cindy waltzed over to where he was standing, taking the carton out of his hand. He loved the way she looked in his tee shirt.

They returned to the couch, the carton set in between them. Both spoons digging into the sweetness. It's 3 AM, and they're content, filling up on the cold chocolaty dessert.

"God I love chocolate ice cream." Cindy mumbled between bites.

"I prefer vanilla, but this is good too."

"Mmm, no. Vanilla is boring."

"Boring how?" He chuckled.

She took another bite. "No flavor."

"It does have a flavor!"

"Not like chocolate. Nothing can compare to chocolate."

He shook his head, looking down at the carton as he grabbed another spoonful. A smile on his lips. "You're terrible."

"You love it."

It was then that he looked at her, her pink lips stained slightly by the chocolate. Her green eyes looked like uncut emeralds in the dim light. She didn't notice him staring, she was too busy grabbing another spoonful of ice cream. Her legs criss-crossed, her hair tucked behind her ears. He had never seen her like this before. So raw, so real, striped down to nothing but a tee shirt and a carton of chocolate ice cream.

He had never seen her so beautiful.

She looked up then, meeting his stare, her head tilted to the side. "What?" She chuckled nervously. "What are you looking at?"

"You're just so beautiful."

His voice was so soft, but Cindy could hear him. She couldn't hide the smile on her lips as she leaned forward, pulling him by his chin, her voice against his lips. The rainstorm had ended outside, the world finally recovering from the downpour. It's 4 AM, but she's not in her bed. She sitting on his couch, his old favorite tee shirt hanging off of her shoulder, a half carton of chocolate ice cream sat in between them. She loves him.

"Shut up."


	7. Strawberry Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby and Cindy discuss other thing's Jimmy is good at. Betty and Claire have a talk. Cindy and Jimmy have a peaceful night.

_September 9th, Present Day_

"So, what do you think?"

Betty squinted at the drugstore receipt. Her eyeliner creasing the more she focused on the small print. Her red lips pursed in a line, her dark hair falling into her eyes. The sun peered through her bedroom window. Her pink walls turning to a rose-gold from the rays. Claire stood anxiously in front of her. Her foot tapping to the tick of the grandfather clock.

"You found this _where_ , again?" Betty didn't look up, her attention still set on the thin piece of paper between her manicured fingers.

"Technically, the trash," Claire stepped forward. "But! It came from Libby. I watched her throw it out."

Betty inhaled, annoyed. "And?"

Claire stuttered. "And...I….I followed her. And she went to Cindy's."

"And?"

"And—well, fuck Betty isn't it obvious? The tests were obviously for Cindy."

Betty didn't speak.

Claire continued. "Which means…..she might be….you know..."

Silence.

"Pregnant."

Slowly Betty lifted her eyes to her little bird. Claire wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she got things done when Betty needed. Plus she was desperate. Easy to target. Easy to manipulate.

She crinkled the receipt in her hand, tossing it in the wastebasket. "This isn't shit."

Claire's smile dropped. "What do you mean!?"

Betty placed her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side. "All this proves is that Libby bought 4 pregnancy tests and then went to Cindy's house. That doesn't mean she's pregnant."

"Well, what else could it mean?!" Claire was _reaching,_ Betty could tell. She was so desperate to show her she wasn't a complete waste of her time. "Me and you both know they weren't for Libby. She practically screams she's on the IUD anytime anyone mentions sex or babies. But Cindy..." Claire got closer, her voice dropping slightly. "Cindy is a whole different story."

Betty just stared at her. Claire fidgeted under her glare. Her brown eyes digging into her soul, sizing her up almost. Like a snake would size up their prey.

Betty broke the silence. "I need actual proof."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "As in?"

"As in actual proof that Vortex is pregnant. Not this half ass bullshit." she motioned to the wastebasket. Betty got close, her words like venom. "And I want it before Friday."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Claire spat back.

"That's five days." Betty plopped on her bed, grabbing a magazine. "Plenty of time."

"How am I supposed to get proof?"

Betty looked up through her dark lashes, her eyes were amber in the sunlight. "I don't know, and I don't really care. Figure it out. Do you want a reputation or not?"

Claire inhaled, her lips placed in a firm line. She did. She wanted a reputation so bad, and she knew bowing down to Betty would be the only way to get it. Regardless of how she _really_ felt towards the dark-haired maleficent, she knew she had to just bite her tongue. She didn't have a choice. She was her marionette, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fine. You want proof? I'll get you fucking proof."

She stormed out, slamming Betty's bedroom door on the way out. A picture frame on her wall fell to the ground. The glass cracking upon impact. It was a picture of her and Claire, ironically. Taken from when they first met, a few years ago. The spider-web crack spiraled up and over Claire's face.

Betty smirked. _Fitting._

* * *

"Well? What's it say?"

Libby's voice sounded from her bedroom. The water from her bathroom sink rhythmically dripping against the porcelain. Like a song, taunting Cindy even in the most quietest of ways. She had placed the 4 plastic demons out in front of her. All lined up on the sink, almost as if she was searching for a difference between them.

But they were all the same. Two pink lines on every single one.

So much for a false positive.

She grabbed them all in one swoop, walking back into her bedroom with the worst ' _I told you so'_ face.

She handed them to Libby. "Waste. Of. Time."

"Shit." Libby examined them all, one by one. Squinting and lifting each one into the air, as if that would make any kind of difference. "But—this one is light. It kinda looks like its only one line."

Cindy snatched it out of her hand, looking over the test she was referring to. She shook her head. "Nope. There it is." She pointed, Libby leaning over her shoulder to see. "Two _mother-fucking_ lines."

Libby was quiet. Her hands fiddling in her lap. "I'm sorry, Cin. I thought….maybe…"

"It's fine." Cindy dismissed, placing all of the tests back into the wooden box. She slid it back under her bed. "I've accepted the fact that my life is over."

"Over? Why do you think it's over?"

Cindy laughed, turning around to face Libby. "Are we not on the same page? Do you know something that I don't?"

Libby gave her a look. "Cin, don't you think you're overreacting. Even just a little?"

"Overreacting?!" she exclaimed. "Libby. This is the end. This is my swan song. Everything that I have built up, everything I've worked for is done. Over. Gone." She sat down on her bed, defeated against her headboard. A piece of blond falling into her eyes. "I'm…. _fucking_ ….pregnant."

And suddenly it hit her.

"Fuck." Cindy swallowed. "That's the first time I've ever said it out loud." She shook her head, inhaling deeply. "I don't like it. It makes me feel weird."

Libby sighed, scooting closer. "I know you're scared. But this isn't the end, Cindy.

Cindy shook her head. "It feels like it."

"You'll get through this. You and Jimmy—"

"Please don't." Cindy cut her off, her fingers on her temples. Her headache coming out of nowhere.

"Don't what?"

"Say his name."

Libby narrowed her eyes. "Cindy. You're going to have to tell him."

"I know." she mumbled.

"This isn't something you can hide from him!"

"I knoooow." Cindy grumbled, dragging out her syllables, her head leaned back against the headboard. "I— _fucking—_ know. I'm going to tell him, I am. I...just...don't know how yet."

"It's already been a week, Cin." Libby pushed. "The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be."

Libby was right. She was always right. There was a reason she was her best friend. Always talking sense into her, always steering her in the right direction. Cindy looked down at her hands. Her nails really needed to be painted. They looked so bland without any kind of polish or shine. She had been so preoccupied lately with _everything_ going on, she's barely even done the stuff that she use to enjoy. She couldn't even remember the last time she sat down to properly do her makeup.

"He's going to hate me." Her words were low, soft.

Libby shook her head. "Me and you both know that boy could never hate you. Even if he tried his hardest."

"He's going too." Cindy argued. Her eyes starting to water. "I ruined his life. Just like I ruin everything."

"Alright, alright, alright." Libby placed her hands on Cindy's shoulders. Forcing her into a stare. "Enough with the self-loathing bullshit. You did not ruin his life, nor do you ruin everything."

Cindy just stared at her.

"I will not sit here and listen to you knock yourself down." She continued. "You don't deserve that. And don't even try to argue with me," Cindy had opened her mouth, only for Libby to shush her before any sound could form. "You know you'll lose."

The corners of her mouth turned upwards. Libby always knew how to make her smile. "Ok." There was nothing more she needed to say.

"Alight, now that _that's_ out of the way." Libby readjusted herself on the bed so she was facing Cindy directly. Both girls sitting criss-crossed, the blankets underneath them wrinkled from their bodies. "Spill it."

Cindy tilted her head to the side, confused. "Spill it?" She repeated.

"The tea."

"The what?"

"You know…." Libby rose her brows, inching forward. "The _tea._ The details. On how…...everything went down?"

Oh. That tea.

Cindy laughed, her head thrown back against the headboard. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Girl!" Libby wasn't backing down without a fight. "I tell you everything. _I'm_ you best friend, remember? And best friends tell each other _everything_. So spill it."

She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she spoke. "Depends on what I'm spilling."

Libby inched even closer, her voice hushed, regardless the privacy of the bedroom. "Was it good?"

Cindy inhaled. She exhaled. Her lips in a permanent suggestive smile. Her voice just as hushed as Libby's. " _Good,_ would be the easy way to put it."

"Girl, you better not leave me hanging!" Her voice rose, the two girls giggling like they were kids again. "Give me _all_ the details!"

"Let me just start off by saying that building inventions and blowing things up, is not the only thing he's _really good_ at."

The bedroom erupted with the sound of Libby's screams and Cindy's unfiltered laughter.

* * *

_July 17th, 48 Days Ago_

"This is too hard."

She laughed. She laughed at the tone in his voice, the pout on his lips, the way he shook his head, so _completely,_ over dramatic. She laughed at the irony of the situation. She laughed at the fact that _he_ , the boy who could recite PI by the age of 6, who had a mental calculator in his head—the boy who was proclaimed a genius—thought that _this_ was too hard.

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes. "Heart and Soul is one the easiest song to play." She sat next him, the cold cement floor felt cool against her overheated flesh, an old keyboard placed in front of them. The hem of her shorts riding up her thighs, her tank top the color of her eyes. The lab was quiet except for their voices, Goddard sleeping off to the side.

"Say's the girl who's had piano lessons since the age of 5." His voice was sarcastic, but his smile was infectious.

She laughed again, this time harder as her bare shoulder brushed against his. He let her place his fingers over the keys, the feeling of her warm skin already making him light headed. "Start by focusing on just your left hand. Try numbering your fingers according to the keys."

She started counting, but Jimmy was losing interest. He was too busy watching her. The way her ponytail fell off the side of her shoulder, the way her fingers gently moved with his, the way her her voice was so soft as she recited the notes according the the keys. To say she was distracting, would be an understatement.

"I think you should just play it instead." He voiced, his eyes never leaving her.

Another laugh. "The point of this is so _you_ can learn. I already know how to play piano."

"I think I need another demonstration."

He was lying, of course. She could tell by the way his pupils dilated, just slightly. By the way his heartbeat quicked. She knew he was playing it up. This was Jimmy, after all. The boy who built a rocket ship at 9 years old. If he tried hard enough, he could learn moonlight sonata in five minutes, she was sure of it.

"I think you're just being lazy." She rolled her eyes playfully.

He scoffed, over dramatic. "Me? Lazy? You insult me, Vortex."

"Shut up." Her voice was light, airy, like the way her fingers moved across the keys without even a glance down. He didn't argue with her further as she demonstrated the beginning Heart and Soul for the 4th time that evening. He loved watching her play. The way she was so intuitive with the music. The way she would get lost with the sounds. The way she smiled softly to herself, unconsciously, as if she were in a room alone with nothing but the keys and notes floating gracefully across the air.

_She looks so pretty when she smiles,_ he thought to himself.

She stopped about halfway through, her head turning towards him again. "How was that?"

Her lips looked so pink, all he wanted to do was kiss her. "You do it so much better than me."

She chuckled. "Finally, I have the upper hand on _something_."

He pulled her close, unexpectedly dragging her into his lap. She didn't object. "That's not true. You have the upper hand on a few things."

Her breath was already on his lips, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He inhaled, she smelled like strawberry lemonade. The kind that would perfectly quench your thirst on a warm summer day. "I have a list."

"A list?"

"Mhmm." _God_ she was so distracting this close. He could barely think straight with her arms around his neck. "I made a list of all the things you're better at."

"Why?" She snickered. "So you can master them and rub it in my face?"

"Noooo," he tucked a piece of blond behind her ear.

"Yessss." She shot back, the feeling of his hands playing with the hem of her tank top made her heart flutter.

This time it was Jimmy that laughed. "Why do you always assume the worst in me?"

"Because after eight consecutive years I've become accustomed to the way you are."

He licked his lips. "Oh come on, I don't think I'm nearly as bad as I use to be."

"No," Her thumb brushed over his mouth. "If anything you're even worse."

Up close, she could really see how much he's changed over the years. The way his face had slimmed out, his cheekbones creating a definition that Cindy _pined_ over. The way the blue in his eyes mixed with the slightest bit of green, creating a ring of aquamarine right around his iris. The way his forehead looked somewhat smaller now that he started to grow out his hair, pieces of dark brown always falling into his sight. But the biggest change, was the way he looked at her. Back when they were kids, he would look at her with annoyance, jealousy, bitterness. But now, somehow, he started to enjoy her company. The jealousy he harbored slowly turned to respect. His bitterness to sweetness. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the patience he managed to build up over the years, or maybe it was just the way he matured, but _now_ —now he looked at her as if he adored her. As if all of his childhood resentment was gone, as if she were the most precious thing he's ever come across.

And it drove Cindy absolutely crazy.

She kissed him, willingly, she never felt so happy then when his lips were on hers. Libby always talked about this feeling she felt when she was with Sheen. This feeling that made your heart race, that made your breath quick. This feeling that would consume you, that would cloud everything around you. Cindy never thought, in a million years, she would ever get to experience that, let alone with _him_. She couldn't believe that this was a reality, that this was actually happening to her. That _he_ actually wanted _her_.

She pulled away and he looked dazed despite the fact that they've been doing _this_ for the past week now. He squeezed her side gently, his other hand resting on her thigh. "What was that for?"

"I had to make sure this was real." Her voice was as soft as her skin. "I had to make sure this wasn't a dream."

"Interesting." He mused. Another squeeze, this time to her thigh. "So you've dreamt about this?" He teased.

"Shut up." She silenced his chuckle with her mouth. Her hands pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands slide up her top, the feeling of his fingers already causing Cindy to moan. Suddenly the room was sweltering, despite the coolness of the air conditioner. Things always felt warmer when they did _this_. His hands roamed further, finding the clasp on her bra, her shirt now pushed indecently up her torso, already he was panting—

A crash erupted throughout the lab, causing both of them to break apart. A suspicious Goddard was sitting a few feet away, a split tool box on the floor next to him. His head was tilted to the side, almost as if he were saying— _really, guys? Really?_

Even for a robot, he seemed more real then most actual dogs.

Cindy laughed. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

"I think he's being a little shit."

_Bark, bark_

"Yeah, I got it, thanks." His words sounded harsh, but the tone in his voice said otherwise. A slight chuckle at the of his scold. "Thanks boy, really appreciate it."

Cindy pulled down her shirt, sliding off of Jimmy's lap as he got up. Goddard just stared at him, innocently. She always wondered how he did that. How he could understand his robot companion without any real words. It was almost like their brains were connected. Which, honestly, wasn't completely out of the question considering the many other crazy things Jimmy's done.

He picked up the toolbox and all of the tools spread out on the floor, haphazardly throwing it back on the workbench. He turned back to Cindy who was now currently gathering her things off of the couch.

"I have to go. It's five o'clock."

"Your mom can't wait two minutes?"

She laughed. "She thinks I'm at Libby's. If I'm not back right away, she'll call Libby's mom. She's done it before."

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She spun around to see his face. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

Another laugh. "Do you want to live past seventeen?"

He chuckled, his hands still stationary on her hips. "I'm not afraid of her."

"You really should be." She kissed him, sweetly, her arms once again snaking around his neck.

He pulled away with a pout on his lips. "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He let her back away, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. Her voice teasing. "Depends on my mood. I'm very busy, you know."

"Well excuse me, princess. My apologies." He shot back, his voice lathered with sarcasm.

"When are you going to learn?" She leaned in, her voice dropping as she pulled him by the collar into one last kiss. "I'm no princess. I'm a fucking queen."

* * *

_September 9th, Present Day_

It's midnight. The full moon hung high above the night sky. The stars scattered across like thousand shattered diamonds. Like a fresh painting, so vibrant and elegant. It was a clear night, Cindy noticed as she leaned in her bedroom window. Not a cloud in sight. Libby had left over 6 hours ago. She had finished her chores and homework by 7. She had laid down by 8, her nausea coming back out of nowhere, but her eyes refused to shut. The feeling of loneliness and self-despair spreading over her like a raging river of ice. There was only one person who could make her feel better at a time like this.

She could see him in his bedroom. The light was on. He sat at his desk, scribbling away at something, _homework,_ she presumed. But even from across the street, Cindy could tell he was distracted. His mind was elsewhere, she could tell by the way he bounced his leg up and down. By the way his hand shook with every word he wrote.

She felt something. A feeling of an ungodly compulsion to sit in his lap. To hold his face, to kiss him slowly, to tell him everything that has been going on. To tell him this secret she's been hiding for the past week now. Libby was right, the longer she waited, the worse it would be. He had to know. She had to tell him.

Her phone was in her hand before she could even comprehend what she was doing. She watched him from afar as he turned to his cell phone, plugged in on his desk, and then over to her window. She could see his smile already.

He picked up on the second ring. " _Are you watching me through your window?"_

"I'm bored and you're live entertainment." She teased, casually leaning in her open window.

" _Isn't it past your bedtime?"_ Sarcastic, but tired. She could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Isn't it past yours?" She shot back, quick witted. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

He laughed, and it was like everything seemed to stop. Like movie on pause, everything halted except for them. She didn't care if it was midnight. She didn't care if she was crazy. She didn't care if _this_ was crazy. All she wanted was him. It had been a week since she's really spent anytime with him. Since she's been able to feel his skin, his breath, his _voice_ against her collarbone. And maybe that was her fault, hiding away and avoiding him like crazy, but she was scared. She was nervous. She was distracted.

"Come over."

Her voice was sweet like honey, it caught him off guard. " _Cindy, it's midnight."_

"That never stopped you before." She could tell he was watching her from his window. Her blond hair looked like spun gold in the dim light.

She could hear him take a breath, but he didn't move. The silence was deafening.

" _Ok."_

He hung up, thew his phone on to his bed, turned off the lights, and climbed out of his bedroom window. She's watched him do this before, this was nothing new, but that didn't make it any less exciting. Her heart pounding in her chest. A smile gracing her lips as she lifted the window screen up, watching him jogg across the street and hop the fence into her yard.

Her bedroom was on the second floor, but the fire escape made it easy to climb. She was pulling him over the window sill within minutes.

"You're crazy." He said, breathlessly.

She laughed. "You're the one who just climbed through my window. If anyone is crazy, it's you."

"Yeah, well, I caught it from you." He was so close, standing in front of her. His eyes were dark, but his breath was warm.

Cindy took a step closer. "You can't catch crazy."

"Wanna bet?"

_God_ , she missed him. She missed him _so_ much. She missed their banter, their flirting, the way he looked at her, the way he laughed, the way he smiled. Why had she been avoiding him so much? All she wanted to do was wrap herself around him.

"Shut up." She pulled him into her, her lips drowning out his comeback. Jimmy didn't protest, he pulled her close, reveling in the way her mouth fit against his.

When she pulled back he was already looking at her.

"I feel like I've barely seen you lately." His voice sounded strained. His lips turned downward.

"I know." Cindy looked away, she knew this was coming. "I've been sick. It's been….hard."

"Why did you ask me to come over?" His question hung in the air, her silence shifting the mood almost immediately.

She weighed out her options.

Option one. She could tell him the truth. She could tell him everything. She could stop running, stop hiding, stop assuming he's going to hate her, that's he's going to leave. Jimmy wouldn't leave, he wouldn't do that to her. Would he? She didn't know. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to ruin everything they've worked towards. Everything they've been through, all the history, erased in a second. All because of one stupid mistake. All because she fell for him. All because she fell in love.

Or, option two, she could lie.

"I missed you."

Not a complete lie, but also not the truth.

"There's something else. You've been distant all week. Something else is wrong. I _know_ something else is wrong."

_Tell him, tell him, tell him—What are you waiting for?_ She could practically hear Libby's voice screaming at her in the back of her head. But something kept holding her back, something kept her silent. And she didn't want to be silent, she _really_ did want to tell him—

But she couldn't.

"Everything's fine, Jimmy. I just really missed you."

He didn't argue as she kisses him. Her hands sliding around his neck. His eyes closing unconsciously. He tasted like chocolate.

It was Jimmy who pulled back this time. He looked unsure, like he didn't trust her, like he didn't believe her. She expected him to say something else, to push further, but all he did was tuck a piece of gold behind her ear.

His voice was soft like the autumn wind outside. "I missed you too."

"Will you stay with me?"

"What if your mom sees us in the morning?"

"She won't. I locked the door."

She could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "There's a lock now?"

"Don't get any ideas." Her smile was infectious. "She's still in the next room over. And she hears everything."

"Well then I guess you'll have to be quiet." The bastard. When did he get so suggestive?

"Me? Quiet?" Her breath was hot in his ear, it sent a shiver down his spine. "Me and you both know that's not possible. Especially with you."

He inhaled. He exhaled. His eyes locked with hers. "Why are you teasing me?"

She giggled. "Because it's fun."

"Not for me." His fingers somehow found the small of her back. Already testing her skin, slowly dipping beneath the hem of her thin tee shirt.

"Please?" She asked again. "Will you stay? I can't sleep."

He licked his lips, contemplating. Cindy playing gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. He could never say no to her.

"Ok."

Her silk sheets felt cool against her flesh. Jimmy's arms around her felt even better. She faced him, her blond hair sprawled out behind her, her forehead resting gently against his chest, her hands playing with the fabric of his shirt. The room was dark, but she knew he was watching her. His hands soothing her, peacefully. Already she could feel herself drifting, sleep pulling at her in every direction.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't even realize she had spoken, her consciousness keeping her under.

She felt Jimmy move his head, trying to see her face, his expression, confused. His voice a whisper. "For what?"

"Ruining your life."

"What?" He chuckled at the absurdity. "Why would you ever think that? You could never ruin my life. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

She didn't respond. She was already asleep.


End file.
